The Research Education Core (Learning Experiences to Advance Practice [LEAP]) of the Mason Coordination and Translation Center (MCTC) will develop, advance, and expand the network of scholars and clinicians working in justice settings with training to conduct ethical research in these complex settings. This Core will serve the JCOIN community and serve as a resource for NIDA and stakeholders interested in improving health outcomes of justice-involved populations. The LEAP Core, led by Dr. Danielle S. Rudes (George Mason University [Mason]) and Dr. Warren Ferguson (University of Massachusetts School of Medicine) with Dr. Peter Friedmann (University of Massachusetts-Bayside), will work with expert curriculum designers (Drs. Joshua Lee and David Farabee, New York University; Dr. Gregg Aarons, University of California, San Diego; Dr. Lisa Puglisi, Yale University; Dr. Marc Stern, University of Washington: Drs. William Rosenberger and Alison Cuellar, Mason; and Ms. Precious Bedell, University of Rochester). The team will be supported by a racially and ethnically diverse Advisory Board that include community stakeholders and formerly justice-involved individuals. Modules may include: Ethics, Justice/Behavioral Health System Navigation, Justice-Setting Trials, Implementation Science in Justice Settings, Participatory Research, and other field-initiated modules that emerge from JCOIN research experiences. Participants will receive full course certification. The training program will include a diverse multi- modal delivery model utilizing eLearning course modules with simulation to allow users to develop core competencies/skills, receive real-time coaching and mentoring, and receive evaluation of competency/skill development and opportunities for continued practice of skills/competencies. The goals are to develop decision- making skills and competencies through eLearning with embedded simulation exercises. The proposed research education program will have four tiers with a flexible design permitting participants to customize their level of engagement based on their knowledge, skill, needs, and career aspirations. Tier One will serve as the foundation using a proven eLearning platform that incorporates simulations with standardized patients (SP) to develop core skills and competencies; the curriculum will be available on-line to ensure unlimited access to JCOIN and NIDA community, and serve as a general research preparation courses for studying justice populations. Tiers Two through Four will provide advanced opportunities for networking, mentorship, career development, grant writing, pilot investigation, and seed funding to conduct investigator-initiated research for 132 students with 30 students attending New York University?s School of Medicine seminar. A goal is to mentor diverse students. The skill- building will be augmented with mentorships, fellowships, and credentialing programs to boost the success of JCOIN and create a workforce pipeline of criminal justice and health researchers, co-investigators, and practitioners equipped to address the challenges of rigorous research. LEAP brings a diverse team of clinicians and researchers together to provide interactive experiences.